the_adventures_of_shadow_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Droids
Droids are creations of Cybonic's to do all the things he wants done. There are a large variety of droids, all created by Cybonic. The basic look for a droid is one triangular "eye" and two large shoulder balls next to it. out of the balls are it's arms, which at the end are metal claws. It has a large circular hull under it's eye. Out of that hull is two legs that have foot cups at the bottom. Importance to the story They are practically Cybonic's minions. They do all his dirty work, and worship him. Shadow Man fights countless amounts of droids in the main story. However, during the battle with the Dark Lord, Cybonic helps Shadow Man using his best droids, only because he's sorry for mistaking him for Beam Boy. However, near the end of the main story, Cybonic helps out Shadow man with the droids as an apology for mistaking him for Beam Boy. Types of droids ATK DROIDS The most common type of droid. Equipped with lasers, blades, pincers and more, they are the basic layout of a droid's looks. They come in numbers, and the Mega Droid always uses them when he can. ATK droids are also the first type of droid Shadow Man meets and destroys. DEF DROIDS They are less common, and they are somewhat sluggish, but have a very durable hull. They are useful in combat, as they are good for getting close to an enemy that doesn't move but is very powerful. DEF droids are slightly larger than ATK droids, as ATK droids are around 5 feet tall, where DEF droids are around 5' 4." SURVEILLANCE DROIDS They are very small, about the size of a large spider. They are not used for combat, but they have microscopic cameras built all around it's head. The quality of the video feed is actually at least 480p. Cybonic always sends at least three to record all of his and/or the Mega Droid's feats. They also have a tracking device installed in the uppermost part of the head, sort of like an antenna. AERIAL DROIDS Not very effective, but function comes before fun. It is somewhat deformed, but is very aerodynamic. It is rarely used for combat, but has small machine guns installed just in case. They are most of the time used for getting a better look at things from the air. The Mega Droid uses them often. NURSERY DROIDS One of the few types of droids that are not designed for combat. They work at Cybonic's warehouse, treating damaged droids and occasionally Cybonic himself. STEALTH DROIDS They are nicknamed "midnight" for their black outer coat and ability to blend into the darkness. They are one of the only droids that can see in night-vision, and without their "eye's" light being turned on, but their is still glare from other light sources. Unlike other droids, Stealth Droids have special hands and foot cups to make them more agile. Their hands and feet are in the shape of an X, and occasionally act as a grapple. Important Droids THE MEGA DROID The Mega Droid is the most powerful droid created by Cybonic. It has many different features, some even created by itself! It is capable of evolving, and is highly intelligent. The Mega Droid has also developed emotions, all by itself. Cybonic saw this in the early stages of the Mega Droid, and decided to give all droids emotions. HAPPY AND LUCKY Still unconfirmed, they would be ATK droids, and keep coming back. However, they are non-violent, and simply comic relief characters. Category:Droids Category:Genderless characters Category:Sub-pages Category:The Adventures of Shadow Man